


【罗狼】白天骑roach，晚上骑roche

by banchu



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banchu/pseuds/banchu
Summary: 杰洛特从未想过有人会和他的马同名
Relationships: Vernon Roche/Geralt of Rivia, 罗契/杰洛特, 罗狼
Kudos: 1





	【罗狼】白天骑roach，晚上骑roche

杰洛特从未想过会有人和他的马同名。

弗尔泰斯特王前，蓝衣铁卫的首领简短的介绍了他自己。  
“Vernon·Roche”

好吧，这就有点尴尬了，好在罗契对此毫不知情。猎魔人面色淡薄，看不出什么，只是难免多看了罗契几眼，念叨人家名字的时候也带上了几分说不清道不明的意味。

这点异样逃不过罗契的眼睛，他在思考杰洛特为何对他如此不同。他是怎么都不可能想到自己和一匹马同名的，因此就百思不得其解。

随着弗尔泰斯特王的骤然去世，杰洛特的身份也跟着发生极大的变化，从国王面前的红人一下子锒铛入狱，成为人人唾骂的弑王者。弗尔泰斯特王有多得人心，杰洛特这几天就过的有多惨，说遍体鳞伤都是轻的。要不是猎魔人体质出众，早就死在一次次拷打中了。

不过连续数天滴水未沾，除了自己的血，也不曾合眼，即便是二次突变的杰洛特也有些受不了了。双腿一软，险些跪地，全身的重量都维系在手腕的镣铐上。

听到锁链的晃动声，那边打累了坐在一边休息的狱卒又骂骂咧咧起身，想继续未完的事业，为他们敬爱的王报仇雪恨，就在此时，罗契英雄救英雄似的喝退摩拳擦掌虎视眈眈的狱卒，带着杰洛特进了审讯室。杰洛特终于能坐下歇会儿了，虽然双手仍被扭到身后拷在一起。

“弗农·罗契”

说着，罗契伸出了手。杰洛特忍着强烈的想翻白眼的欲望，尽量语气平和的说

“你想和我握手要到我身后来。”  
“噢！我的疏忽。薇丝！”

砰的一声，薇丝风风火火的推开门走进来。

“给猎魔人解锁。”

薇丝点了点头，出去找了钥匙给杰洛特解开了手铐。杰洛特一边活动淤青的手腕一边说。

“有吃的吗”  
“薇丝！”

又是砰的一声。得了命令的薇丝不多时端着个盘子回来，有一个面包，几串葡萄，一个苹果，两杯酒。短短几分钟，杰洛特就听见了三声薇丝，难怪这位女士看起来，嗯，心情不太妙。

杰洛特盯着唯一的面包，还没等下手，就被罗契拿走了，这人一边咬了一大口面包，一边问他怎么不吃东西。好吧，杀死自己老爹般人物的嫌犯就在面前，他表现得恶劣点也是可 以 理 解 的。杰洛特无言的盯了罗契两秒，拿起苹果啃了起来——他以前怎么没发现生苹果这么好吃？比烤的好吃多了。

看着杰洛特咔咔几口啃完苹果，又猛灌了一大杯酒之后，罗契拦住了杰洛特伸向第二杯酒的手。

“先说说那天的情况，别喝醉了。”

杰洛特咽下最后一口酒，舔了舔仍旧干燥的嘴。

“好吧。那天早上————”

听完那天的全部经过，罗契有些将信将疑，什么样的僧侣会提前潜伏在高塔上，而国王又恰好去了那里。罗契与杰洛特对视，从那双猫眼里看到的只有一片坦荡，好吧，罗契相信杰洛特了。

现在罗契要走了，他原本是想把杰洛特再铐起来，然后留下钥匙的，但是也不知杰洛特是喝酒喝醉了，还是少爷脾气上来了，严词拒绝重新戴上手铐。这可不行，不戴手铐怎么押回牢里，那么多守卫看着呢，他也不能现在就把人提走，得让杰洛特晚上自己溜走才行。

罗契直接照着杰洛特的脸来了一拳，在对方晕乎乎的时候自背后把人压在桌上，试图抓住两条不安分的胳膊，姿势有些特殊，这一顿磨蹭，某些反应就出来了。罗契感受的到，杰洛特也感受的到，于是杰洛特不动了。

“我们以前认识吗”  
“不，你怎么会这么说。”

罗契提到当时杰洛特见到他时的反应，杰洛特试图用什么理由搪塞过去，比如你长得像我未曾谋面的老爸，最后还是说出了实情。

“我骑的马，就叫roach”

这件事的走向很离奇。或许是酒精作用，或许是‘骑’的另一种含义，或许是气氛正好，总之，他们干起来了。

罗契没想过他会和弑王者在审讯室发生点什么，正常人都不会这么想的，但是偏偏这件事就发生了。所以在没有准备的情况下，罗契卡在半截进不去出不来也是很正常的对吧。罗契翻遍全身，什么可以充作润滑的东西都没有，杰洛特更不用说了，身上除了伤疤就只有一条破烂的裤子。这不上不下的卡得两个人都疼，一时大意，一向是有事没事叫薇丝的罗契下意识的顺嘴喊了————“薇丝！”

糟了。

他们的姿势此时属实过于暧昧，远远超出审讯犯人的范畴。罗契抱着侥幸心理希望薇丝暂时不在，或者突然耳聋，然而薇丝总是随叫随到的。

砰的一声，薇丝推开门进来了。

咣的一声，薇丝关上了门。

过了会儿，门外又响起脚步声，这次门没被暴力推开，只是开了条半尺宽的缝，一只手探进来往里扔了个小盒子，精准的砸到罗契面前。

是一盒软膏，薇丝平日往脸上涂的。

“凑合用吧”

远远的，薇丝的声音隔着门传来。


End file.
